


Moment

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya and Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd have a little “battle” in front of the mirror. Allan walks in and is determined to take care of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versus Kawaguchi

A large mirror in his room was quite convenient when one wore a ridiculous get-up like the one he had on, Tatsuya thought to himself as he stared at his reflection. A man in a dark overcoat and dark sunglasses - Meijin Kawaguchi the Third - looked back at him with a calm expression on his face, and Tatsuya stared at the image for another moment. An alter ego, perhaps, but it was still him.

He liked to think that he'd gotten used to the role by now, although he figured he'd have to perfect the act before the World Tournament, where he was expected to make public appearances, started. Being around PPSE employees was good training, but he'd have to be ready. The Gunpla Battles he would face in the tournament were going to be intense enough to get him excited, but he couldn't afford to let that show anymore.

Meijin Kawaguchi stared back at him with a hint of a smirk on his face, and he studied the reflected image. It wasn't much of a disguise, but the ones who actually might've recognized that it was him were a rare few, and he expected to see none of those people in the tournament. Well, outside a certain pair of a fighter and a builder. He was outright anxious to see them in the World Tournament.

"And you will show them no weakness," Meijin Kawaguchi the Third stated in a cool tone of voice, staring at him from within the mirror with a serious look. "To battle those two, you'll give it your all."

He stared at the reflected image of Meijin Kawaguchi's stern face for another moment then removed the sunglasses and ran his fingers through his hair, restoring it to its natural state. "They would expect no less," Tatsuya replied to the image of a young man with a calm smiling face. "He reminds me of his father so much, and his partner... Hmm. The skill he shows in battle..." He trailed off then put the sunglasses back on, raising his hand to his hair and pulling it back again.

Meijin Kawaguchi, reflected in the mirror, frowned a little. "You speak of things like that. So soft, Tatsuya. Have you forgotten why we're here? I will win. And after that..."

He snatched the sunglasses off and messed up his hair a little. "Meijin," Tatsuya said. "After that," he repeated and smiled, watching the reflection of the young man with a brilliant smile again. "I definitely know what I'm doing. What we're doing. We." He chuckled a little; all right, so he could've been talking about himself and Allan. Or perhaps he was talking about... Himself? What he was doing was rather silly, but it was also way amusing. "You have future plans," he pondered. "And yet you insist on this... facade."

The image on the mirror was returned to the serious look of the Meijin. "What will come, will only come after I win," Kawaguchi stated with the usual imperturbable look on his face. "This is no game, Tatsuya. You should remember that much. Learn that much. Embrace it. To win, your weaknesses will not matter; I will see them done with. This is the role of Kawaguchi."

Not a game, hmm? Tatsuya removed the sunglasses and played with his hair as he studied the reflection. Well, he seemed to have managed to play the role well enough to impress PPSE employees so far, and Allan hadn't had any complaints either. "I accept it just fine. But you see," he mused in a softer tone of voice, smiling again. "You may say those things, but the passion is still there, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third. Such a face you put on, but you're the third, not the second. Are you denying who you are?"

Sunglasses on. Hair slicked back. "I deny nothing," Meijin Kawaguchi spoke in his cold tone. "I merely point out the fact that even that passion can be a weakness. My victory will not be held back by such a thing, and that foolish hot-bloodedness of yours..." He trailed off, the reflection appearing... Annoyed? Commanding? Tatsuya wasn't sure, but he removed the glasses and pulled down his hair.

"It won't be an issue. I can keep that restrained. When I can't, well. There's Allan." His mirrored image looked a little less cheerful now, but there was that spark reflected in those green eyes, and a hint of a smile rose to his lips. "Or I can take care of you, should there be a need for that." The mere thought made him chuckle again, and he pulled his hair back as he stared at the reflection of Yuuki Tatsuya, ready for battle, in the mirror. "Or are you going to claim now that you're above that?"

The bright green eyes covered with dark shades stared back at him, and Meijin Kawaguchi smirked. "Tatsuya. You think you'd win at that kind of a game? Don't make me laugh, boy. You're too weak for games like this."

All right, this was getting to ridiculously hilarious levels, Tatsuya admitted as he removed the shades. He wasn't about to back away from a challenge, though, no matter who had issued the challenge. Besides, who was one's worst enemy, if not oneself? Not to mention he had to admit things were getting a little hot. Like a true battle, and his opponent was no other than the best. "Ha. You think highly of yourself, Meijin, but you're subjected to the same weakness. This same burning. This need..." He grinned a little as he unzipped his pants. "The passion is there. Can you not feel it?"

Meijin Kawaguchi, with the sunglasses on again, had that same grin on his face as he raised his right hand to his face. Starting from the index finger, he took the tip of each finger covered by the dark glove between his teeth and eased the glove a little, then took a better hold of it and pulled the glove off. "You think I can't handle that passion, Yuuki brat? I can take much more than that... Much more than you can." He discarded the glove on the nearby desk and stared deep into the emerald eyes through the shades. "It'll be me who takes care of anything, here. Just watch..." He let his right hand fall down and placed his left on the mirror.

Tatsuya watched the image of Meijin Kawaguchi through the same shades as the man placed his hand over his crotch and undid the pants a little more. He was definitely hard by now, even if in the back of his mind, he thought it to be over the stupidest reasons. It didn't matter; the game was already on, and he didn't plan to lose.

Or Meijin Kawaguchi didn't plan to lose, whichever way around. He ran his fingertips over his erection and watched the reflected image, finding Kawaguchi watching back with the most wicked smile on his face. "Having second thoughts?" The Meijin's calm voice asked, but he shook his head. Might just as well go through with it, and that burning passion was definitely there. He wrapped his fingers around the hard organ and slowly started to stroke himself, studying the face in the mirror as he did. That smirk, and the fiery eyes behind the glasses. They were his; another side of him.

His hand felt warm and the touch firm, controlled. Not the first time he took care of himself, of course, although he had to admit this was a little different. Better, maybe? The thought seemed to amuse Kawaguchi, who grinned a little more. "I told you," he said. "That hot-bloodedness. You let the passion take over and lose yourself in the feeling. But what if you were in control? What if you turn it into strength...?"

This so-called conversation was seriously reaching levels of being beyond ridiculous, but Tatsuya stared at Kawaguchi's grinning face and didn't laugh. If the firm touch on his sex was strength, sure why not. "Can you, really..." He mumbled, glancing down the mirror image a little. Hard. Needing it. He removed his hand for a second before continuing, this time teasing himself with his fingertips for a little bit.

Hot. He took a deep breath and calmed himself just a little. He pressed his forehead against the mirror and continued, noting that surface of the glass felt refreshingly cool against his skin. A couple of slower strokes; a couple of faster ones, with more pressure. He felt flushed all over and for a second considered shedding the coat, but it would've ruined the moment. The burning need was there, and he wasn't about to back away now.

"See, Tatsuya..." Meijin Kawaguchi muttered under his breath, trailing off for just a little to keep his breathing calm and under control. He moved his hand a little faster, feeling how hot he felt under the touch. Almost there. Almost... "This passion is power," he whispered as he brushed his face past the cool glass surface, his lips touching it lightly, like a kiss. "And I win..."

He closed his eyes at that point as the burning feeling won and the orgasm took over. Some sliver of sanity had him stick his palm in the way to not mess up the mirror too badly as he came, and he gasped for breath. At least he managed to keep himself quiet, if that was worth anything at this point.

It was around that point that he realized that his reflection wasn't the only one showing; there was a blond man behind him, looking at him with a curious and amused smile on his face. Considering the circumstances, Meijin Kawaguchi reflected in the mirror looked awfully calm.

"Allan. Exactly how long have you been standing there?" He asked aloud with a calm tone, not even turning to look.


	2. Versus Allan

The smile on Allan's face turned into a grin. "Long enough. Really, Tatsuya, if you're having trouble, you know I'm here for you." The expression on Kawaguchi's face didn't change, and Allan folded his arms. "Oh, apologies. _Meijin._ At this point though, I think a little bit of cleaning is in order. Don't move, I'll take care of this," he added and vanished off to the bathroom. Kawaguchi considered his options, but the best course of action at the moment was to let the other man do whatever he wanted.

Exactly how much of that embarrassing scene had Allan witnessed? Tatsuya - no, still Kawaguchi - sighed mentally. He had to admit being a little too into the game to pay attention to anyone entering his room. It was not that anyone else than Allan would ever come in, anyway, but that wasn't the issue here. The man acted about as normal as ever, though, so perhaps he didn't consider whatever he had happened to see too crazy.

Allan returned with a towel and stepped closer. "So," he asked cheerfully as he took Tatsuya's hand and wiped it clean. "Which one of you it was who won, anyway?"

Tatsuya took a deep breath before removing the shades. He shook his head a little and raised his left hand to his hair, pulling it down. "Unfortunately, I have to admit the Meijin did," he replied, managing to smile a little. Perhaps it was silly of him to doubt Allan; the man did in the end understand him better than anyone. Allan just nodded as a reply, moving on to clean him some more. "I might just as well consider that to be a good thing, since it means I'll..." He paused and looked at the mirror image. " _He'll_ be able to control himself," he corrected. "Which means the tournament will go fine. I'm ready for anything."

"That's good to hear," Allan said, folding up the towel and placing it on the desk. He stopped to watch Tatsuya's image reflected on the mirror and smiled. "And as said. I'll take care of it if there's anything you need," he added while he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, standing behind him. "Or does the Meijin perhaps think he's above needing me?"

The sunglasses went back on. "I'm quite satisfied with the Works Team's efforts so far," Kawaguchi stated as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If your continued contributions are at this level, there won't be any problems. The gunpla you've built exceeds my expectations. I'll perform as expected, as well, as the fighter. Will that do?" Watching Allan's smile on the reflection was somewhat amusing, but he was Meijin Kawaguchi and wasn't about to show any emotion.

Watching. It only now hit him that for whatever Allan might've seen, he had definitely seen the last part. Whether he had witnessed the silly conversation or not was not really the issue when Allan had seen him... Do that to himself. Embarrassing as it was, it was a good thing the shades hid his eyes, and Kawaguchi's reflected face still showed no change. There was the unfortunate fact that the plain idea that Allan had watched him turned him on.

"Of course. As expected of the Meijin, but what do you mean? Are you referring to my work, or...?" Allan pondered, appearing amused. His expression in the mirror turned more serious a moment later, and he raised his hand to the Meijin's face. "Kawaguchi," he continued. "Just don't forget that I'll do anything - _anything_ to support you. Even if you think I'm not needed, I'll be there." He brushed his fingertips over Kawaguchi's face then pulled him into a tight embrace.

If thinking about what Allan had seen had been giving him slight trouble controlling himself, staring at the image of the blond holding him, with his eyes closed and appearing like what he had just said was the most important thing ever definitely made Kawaguchi struggle for self-control. As dominant and in charge of everything as the Meijin side of him was, the reflection of Allan holding him with that determined look on his face was plain delicious. Maybe it was fine to give in, if just a little. "Fine," he said, his voice still keeping the necessary reserved tone. "If that's what you've decided, I'll accept your resolve. I'll have you come to me, if I ever need anything."

Allan opened his eyes and peered at the reflection over Kawaguchi's shoulder. "And I'll do whatever is needed," he confirmed. "Although I can do better than have _you_ call me if you happen to need something," he added with a smirk. "I _will_ do more than that. I'll be there, and do anything you need before you even tell me you need me for anything. I know you and I know what you need." He raised his right hand to caress Kawaguchi's cheek, and at that point Kawaguchi gave in and pressed his face against the touch, just for the fact that the reflected image was worth it.

"You might've won against Tatsuya, _Meijin Kawaguchi_ ," Allan continued with a lower voice, his words taking a bit of a mischievous tone. "But I could prove it to you that you need me."

What was that just now? Kawaguchi frowned a little but smirked as he considered exactly what the man meant. "So. You wish to play against me?" He asked, studying the reflection of Allan holding him. Allan was usually way too eager to please him and rarely tried to act bossy in any way, so what was this, then? This could get interesting, he admitted. "If you think you've got more challenge to give me than that Yuuki brat, by all means. Let's see what you've got."

"Challenge accepted," Allan replied cheerfully as he stroked Kawaguchi's cheek with his fingertips. "I'm no match to you in Gunpla Battle, but I just might have a little edge over you when it comes to this. Let's see..." He continued the caresses while moving his free hand lower, and Kawaguchi watched as the reflection showed Allan brush his fingertips over the dark coat, advancing lower before stopping on his crotch. He hadn't actually fixed his pants from earlier, and Allan hadn't done that either while cleaning him. "Hmm," Allan commented with a grin. "Seems I was right, and there is something I should see to. Perhaps your round with the, excuse me what was it, 'Yuuki brat' earlier wasn't enough to satisfy you?"

Having the sunglasses on was a blessing indeed, Kawaguchi had to admit as Allan moved to open his pants properly. Keeping his face calm was one thing, but his eyes might've given him away. The reflection was quite something to watch, with Allan's skilled fingers working to get the pants out of the way. He was succeeding in the task quite admirably, and Kawaguchi had to wonder exactly how far was the man planning on going. He considered questioning the matter, but that could've counted as showing hesitation and weakness - and Meijin Kawaguchi had no weaknesses.

"What counts as victory here, anyway?" Allan pondered as he moved a little to the side and studied their reflection. "Would getting you to call my name by the time I'm finished with you count? Something along those lines?" He stepped away from the mirror, wandering off to the direction of Tatsuya's bed to pick up something, and Kawaguchi frowned. What was he doing at a time like this? He couldn't see, not with Allan in the way, but the man returned only a short moment later and wrapped his arms around him again.

He gave Allan's reflection a firm look. If Allan asked such questions first, it was fair to reply with his own. " _That's_ your condition for victory? Really makes me wonder exactly how far were you planning on taking this," he stated in a calm tone of voice. Allan in the mirror looked too damn amused, and Kawaguchi shook his head. "Have it your way," he continued. "I'm not going to be calling anyone's name, here."

Allan chuckled. "Oh, come on. Fine, you don't have to call my name, but," he paused and studied Kawaguchi's unperturbed reflection. He then smirked and circled around him to face him and undid the dark overcoat. "I _will_ have you drop the Meijin act by the time I'm done with you," he claimed in an almost threatening tone as he pushed the coat out of the way and advanced to the PPSE uniform jacket underneath. Kawaguchi watched and kept on his best unimpressed face, although underneath that calm exterior he had to admit Allan's controlling mode was turning him on way too much.

With the coat and the PPSE jacket both opened, Allan stopped to admire his work for a second before he returning behind Kawaguchi and took another look at his work, reflected on the mirror before them. "Hmm, nice," he remarked, watching the mirrored image. "And wouldn't you agree, Meijin..." Allan continued, keeping his eyes on their reflection as he slipped his hand under the open jacket and slowly started to undo the buttons of Kawaguchi's shirt, one at a time. "That winning, by any means necessary, is fair game?"

"That would be the second Meijin's principle, not mine," Kawaguchi pointed out. "Don't forget which Meijin Kawaguchi you're offering your body to, and I'm fairly certain you never did this with my predecessor. Or did you?" Allan's grimaced expression in the mirror said it all, and Meijin Kawaguchi the Third smirked. "Of course you didn't. You only ever had your eyes on me. Ever since that first day we met, I was always _your_ Meijin."

With the shirt undone as well, Allan raised his right hand to Kawaguchi's jaw and traced his fingertips down over his throat. "To the second Meijin, I was nothing but another Works Team gunpla builder," he said. "And I definitely didn't wish to be more. You're quite right, you are my Meijin. The only one for me." He raised his free hand and and loosened the cravat Kawaguchi still had on for a little without actually removing it. "What would you like next, confessions of undying love?" He questioned with a cheerful face as he watched their reflection. "Because I can do that too. I'm quite well aware there are two sides to my hand-picked perfect Meijin Kawaguchi, and I cherish both equally."

Leave it to Allan to say something so stupidly adorable and amazing at the same time. Kawaguchi wasn't about to give in that easily, though. "So you're saying that if this restrained side of me was all there was, you'd still be here?" He questioned while keeping his eyes on the mirror. He didn't look very dignified in the reflection at the moment, with his coat and shirt hanging open.

"Oh please," Allan replied. "I should hope I have enough experience dealing with overly serious Kawaguchis by now. But if it was..." He pulled the coat collar out of the way a little and kissed Kawaguchi's neck. "Anything for you. Didn't I swear to you already that I'll do anything at all? My feelings are the same, whether it's Tatsuya or Meijin Kawaguchi the Third."

Kawaguchi said nothing - mostly because Allan's confessions were making him feel a little embarrassed, and it took a lot of willpower to keep a straight face at this point. He was determined, though, and barely reacted as Allan glanced at their mirror image from over his shoulder again before kneeling down. Allan smirked as he pulled the light-colored PPSE uniform pants Kawaguchi wore down to his ankles, only stopping to remove the shoes before pulling the pants off completely. Kawaguchi allowed it, moving his legs somewhat obediently to be helpful. His underwear soon followed, and Allan stood up and stepped to the side to admire the view.

At this point he had to admit the reflection in the mirror was quite an absurd sight, what with him standing there without pants and with the shirt hanging loosely, barely covering the fact that he was hard. Alternatively, now was way too late to find any of it ridiculous, Tatsuya thought as he watched Meijin Kawaguchi's face - his own face, his eyes still safely hidden behind the sunglasses. Meijin Kawaguchi stared back at him, stern as ever, even as his Works Team chief's hands found his face and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Why not go all the way if you're having fun stripping me?" Kawaguchi commented, mostly to test if his voice still held the usual tone. It did, and he nodded his head a little, allowing himself to respond to the touch for a bit. "Or perhaps you're planning on something else?"

Allan was obviously having fun with his slow caresses as his left hand advanced down from Kawaguchi's face and over his chest. "I do have a few things in mind," Allan said with an odd tone of voice, like he was completely fascinated by the sight reflected in front of him. "And it seems Meijin Kawaguchi is planning on going all the way through with this game, and therefore I'll have to raise the stakes."

To exactly what, was Kawaguchi's first thought, but Allan's right hand went to search something from the pocket of his uniform jacket, and this at least revealed what Allan had wandered off to pick up earlier - a small bottle of lubricant. He spread some of the contents on the fingers of his left hand before pausing to look in the mirror. "If the game is still on, that is?" Allan mused as he slipped the bottle back into his pocket. He moved half a step to the side to have a better look at the mirror then raised his right hand to capture Meijin Kawaguchi by the jaw again. "Relax? And maybe spread your legs a little while at it," he whispered, his eyes studying their reflection as he stuck his left hand under the dark coat, slowly pressing his fingers between Kawaguchi's buttocks.

It took all of his self-control to not press against Allan's hand right then. "That's..." Kawaguchi hissed with low voice. "Quite daring of you," he concluded, forced to pause to keep himself composed as he tried to relax, just in time for Allan to carefully push his fingers into him. Kawaguchi gritted his teeth and frowned, but he parted his legs just to make it easier for himself. At this point keeping up the act was getting somewhat impossible, but he wasn't going to give in, even as every part of his body wanted Allan's touch.

The mirrored image of Allan grinned. "Victory is the only thing that matters, hmm?" He pondered, appearing too damn pleased with himself, in Kawaguchi's opinion. "Besides," he mused as he continued with his caresses. "If the Meijin wants me to stop, all you have to do is tell me to. And I dare to claim you don't exactly want me to stop right now."

Like hell he was going to tell Allan to stop, and whether that would've counted as defeat or not didn't even matter. The part where what he seriously considered slamming the man against the wall and doing him right there, if Allan dared to even consider stopping did matter, however. "It's fine," Kawaguchi replied, somehow managing to keep the imperturbable tone. "Do whatever you want." Whatever it was that Allan wanted or planned to do needed to be happening already, because Kawaguchi wasn't sure how much of this he was going to be able to take. "Just don't take all day doing it," he mumbled in a barely audible voice. "Because you better get to it, before _I_ make it happen."

"Are you sure?" Allan asked, slightly concerned. "I'm not exactly done with the preparations yet." He stopped to study the reflection again and smirked. "And here I was hoping I'd get to enjoy the view a bit longer." Kawaguchi raised his gaze and looked at himself, noting that his skin had turned flushed by now. It wasn't something he could exactly control; he felt hot, and Allan touching him was only making things worse.

The heat was certainly getting to him, and he placed his left hand against the wall next to the mirror, slightly leaning forward to support himself. He unconsciously parted his legs some more, only to realize he had done so as Allan pressed his fingers deeper. It made Kawaguchi freeze for a bit then slam his right hand against the wall as well. Breathe; concentrate, that was all that mattered right now, and he closed his eyes for a second to focus, then opened them again, not wanting to Allan notice his struggles.

The smirk on Allan's reflected image turned a bit mischievous as he sneaked his hand under the loosely hanging shirt then wrapped his fingers around Kawaguchi's hard-on. "Let's not forget about this," Allan whispered, his expression too damn amused again. He set to caress his partner but took it slow deliberately, which Kawaguchi guessed was the whole point here. Given the chance, Allan would definitely take his time touching him, and here he had Kawaguchi himself offering the perfect chance to do whatever he wanted. 

It was taking too long, but he did his best to calm his breathing, shortly reconsidering the idea of slamming Allan against the wall as he stared at their reflection again. He was in no position of doing so at the moment, he admitted, not with Allan's hands where they were. The slow caresses made him more frustrated than he had expected, and he parted his lips, taking another deep breath. "...Sto..." He blinked, catching himself before actually saying the word.

"Hmm? What was that?" Allan questioned in a hushed voice, sounding somehow pleased. He did pause his actions and just stared at the two of them in the mirror with a smug, possessive smirk on his face. Quite annoying, Kawaguchi mentally noted, mostly for the fact that Allan's dominating mood had proven to be such a turn-on, and he really wished the man would just get to it already. At the same time, he found himself intently staring at the reflection as well, unable to turn his eyes away.

The break did give Kawaguchi enough time to compose himself, though, and he shifted under Allan's hands a little. "I said," he muttered, staring right into the reflection of Allan's eyes. "Stop wasting time," he continued, his voice surprisingly unmoved considering the condition of his body. He smirked; his mind was still stronger than this, even if Allan definitely had won when it came to his body by now. "If you're claiming you're capable of taking care of what I need, then prove it." 

"All right," Allan replied, pulling away from him. Kawaguchi frowned; the fact that Allan removed his hands meant a welcome break from the caresses that were driving him off the edge, but the downside was that he already missed the touch. "What you need, hmm?" Allan mused. "I told you already, though," he added, doing something behind Kawaguchi's back that didn't show on the reflection. "I know what you need, without you telling me what it is. Let's see..." It was quite annoying that whatever it was that Allan was working on wasn't exactly clear thanks to him standing direcly behind Kawaguchi, but he wasn't about to turn around to check.

That question was answered a second later as Allan discarded the bottle of lube on the desk next to them and pushed Kawaguchi's coat out of the way. "I certainly hope you're prepared," he whispered into Kawaguchi's ear. "Because this is what you wanted me to do."

Kawaguchi said nothing, but the feeling of Allan's hard sex pressed against his ass was unmistakable, and without being really conscious about his own reaction, he relaxed and moved slightly against Allan. The usual caution in his lover's moves was still there, but perhaps Allan was deliberately a little rougher than usual. Kawaguchi clenched his teeth, managing to keep himself silent as Allan entered him. He knew what to expect, at least, and as Allan paused for a moment, he took a deep breath, waiting for his body to adjust to the familiar feeling.

Prepared or not, keeping himself quiet turned out to be impossible as Allan pressed deeper into him a second later. "Agh..." Kawaguchi gasped for breath and leaned his forehead against the mirror for a bit. Allan just had to be right, and this was what his body wanted - no, desperately needed at this point. He pushed himself away from the mirror, heavily leaning on the wall as he looked at the laughable image of Meijin Kawaguchi in the reflection.

"Not so perfectly... In control now... Are you, Meijin Kawaguchi?" Tatsuya asked, with a hint of a grin on his face as he studied the reflected image. Meijin Kawaguchi the Third grinned back, although his face was flushed and he looked rather strained. Not exactly the image of the flawless, imperturbable Meijin, but he couldn't really give a damn. Allan placed his hands on his partner's hips and moved against him, his thrusts picking up the pace to give Tatsuya exactly what he wanted, and he stared at the sight of the two - or no, was it rather the three of them in the mirror? The clothes and the appearance might've been that of Kawaguchi, but those emerald eyes reflected behind the sunglasses and that fiery gaze belonged to Tatsuya Yuuki. Allan behind him was smiling, his eyes also looking into the mirror from over Kawaguchi's shoulder.

"Oh?" Allan mused, moving closer to kiss Kawaguchi's neck. About as intolerable as anything Allan was doing at this point, Tatsuya thought, but at the same time he couldn't stop watching the mirror - mostly for the fact that the sight in front of him was just too delicious. "Is the Meijin ready to admit he has needs that only I can take care of yet?" Allan asked, pressing into him again, and Tatsuya laughed, even if it made him gasp for breath.

Kawaguchi, in the mirrored image, grinned. "Not... a chance," he muttered, pushing his body against Allan's moves. "Not until you... Give me everything..." He voice failed him, and he struggled to keep himself from crying out. The pleasure was overwhelming his senses, and he found himself shaking a little. It didn't matter; his self-control held in the end. "Give... me..." A mere whisper it was, but it got the meaning across.

There was a gentle smile on Allan's face as he leaned in for another kiss on Kawaguchi's neck. "Yes, Meijin. I'll give you..." He paused for another kiss and to take a deep breath as he thrust deeper into his partner. "Anything you need. Everything you ever want."

If Kawaguchi was still in control of himself, Tatsuya sure wasn't, not with Allan saying something like that. It made his feelings turn into such a mess and for a second, he wished they had been in bed so he could've just let himself cling to Allan for a moment. Kawaguchi wasn't about to allow such weakness, though, and that grin on his face stayed, even if the strain on his body was so bad that he had difficulty keeping himself standing up. Their position considered, it was doubtful Allan would've let him slump down, but he was determined to stand on his own feet.

Another kiss on his neck, then the reflection showed as Allan moved his right hand to Kawaguchi's bared chest and fondled his skin, still moving against him, those thrusts controlled and precise. Kawaguchi bit his lip a little to keep himself from making unnecessary sounds, difficult as it was. He wasn't about to lose, though, and if it was to be a difficult fight, so be it, he decided.

Of course Allan just had to know exactly how he wanted it. His damned lover picked up the pace a little, pressing into him deeper, hard enough to make him want to cry out. It felt great, and his thoughts were turning blurry, the only focus the remained was the mirror in front of him, and his eyes stayed on the unimaginably crazy reflection of their lovemaking. Ridiculous, yet so perfect; Tatsuya would've laughed at Kawaguchi's pathetic appearance, but just keeping his breathing somehow controlled was too much trouble. He failed a second later, gasping and panting under Allan's caresses. How much more he could take was a good question, and he wasn't exactly in a condition where he could've wondered about it for long.

"Give up yet?" Allan's voice, somewhat playful in tone, asked next to his ear, and Kawaguchi caught himself having closed his eyes for a second. His reflection made him look like he was at his limit; Allan meanwhile had that smirk on his face again, although even he was starting to appear drained. Despite his current condition, Tatsuya found himself surprisingly determined. This had to be that control Kawaguchi claimed to have, a power stronger than what he thought he had.

"No," Kawaguchi mumbled, his voice barely holding. "Not... yet... Not just yet..." He gasped for breath, that crazed smirk rising to his lips again. "...More," was all he managed to add, but it was all he needed to say. It was not like he was going to be able to handle any more of this, but that fiery side of him demanded for more, even at the cost of all his dignity. Allan was, as always, more than happy to oblige, and thrust into him again, and a soft cry escaped his lips.

In the reflection he could see Allan's hand drop lower, to take a hold of his neglected erection and stroke him with those skilled fingers, and Kawaguchi knew he had lost. This was his builder, indeed, the best there was; his support, his lover. This touch was something he couldn't take after all the torment, and as Allan pressed into him again, his fingers working on Kawaguchi's hard-on, it was too much for him.

"Al... lan..." The name left his lips as a bare whisper as he could barely keep himself standing, and he slumped forward, pressing his right forearm against the wall next to the mirror. He tried to find something to hold onto with his left hand but failed, and the only thing that kept him from collapsing right on that moment was the fact that Allan wrapped his free arm around his chest. "Allan..." Tatsuya mumbled, his voice failing. Another thrust; he could feel Allan so deep inside of him. Another stroke of his lover's fingers on his sex, and he felt like the was about to faint right then. "...Allan...!!"

The orgasm overtook him so strongly that his mind went blank for a moment. His lover was quite happy to hold him up until he recovered enough and stared at his own pathetic image in the mirror. Pathetic, perhaps, but Meijin Kawaguchi did not look defeated; rather, that smirk was back, and he raised his left hand and pressed his fingertip against the mirror's surface. Allan behind him decided to resume moving at that moment, pressing into him a couple of more times to finish himself. Quite a pleasant feeling, Tatsuya thought to himself; he felt relaxed if somewhat exhausted and could simply enjoy the moment.

Allan finished soon and pulled away carefully, taking a deep breath. "Well, Meijin?" He asked, his voice somewhat victorious although quite tired. "It's my win, I believe." He pressed a quick kiss on his lover's neck, then just stared at their reflection.

"Acceptable, if not required," Kawaguchi replied with his unmoved tone of voice. "Nothing but the best is to be expected from my builder." He took a deep breath then leaned back into Allan's arms and raised his hand to remove the sunglasses. "I don't mind if you lose to you," he continued, now back to his Tatsuya Yuuki voice. "Meijin can win the Gunpla Battles. You'll take care of everything else, right?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Allan confirmed with a soft voice. He looked over Tatsuya's shoulder, at the not-so-dignified but rather fascinating reflection of himself holding this partner. "In more ways than just one," he added with a chuckle. "Also, hate to ruin the moment, but we need to wash."

Tatsuya studied the mirror image. "I know. But would you hold me here, if just for a short while?" Allan behind him nodded, and Tatsuya watched the mirror with a smile on his face. Meijin Kawaguchi or not, losing just a little bit sometimes wasn't that bad a thing, not if this was his reward.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for the Gundam Build Fighters Kink Meme, but never posted the whole thing there. Original prompt was Meijin selfcest, then this moved to Allan/Tatsuya mirror prompt.
> 
> Return of Allan’s controlling mode yay? Whole thing is such a PWP it’s not even funny.


End file.
